Liburan di Tempat Pemandian Air Panas
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Para chara kagepro sedang memasuki masa liburan , apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? Hasil RPan bersama Shiro Arceus !
1. Chapter 1

Liburan di Pemandian Air Panas

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD Emi balik lagi ! Kali ini Emi berkolaborasi (?) Dengan Shiro Arceus ! Semoga fictnya tidak mengecewakan ya ! XD Kalau anda tidak kenal characternya , silahkan search di mbah google *ditabok readers

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo , Tidak sesuai dengan EYD , dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Kagepro bukan milik Emi , Liburan di Pemandian air panas milik Emi dan Shiro

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang tidak (?) Damai di base mekakushi-*coret* metalfandom(?)-Dan, dimana para chara kagepro, BDFF dan moira sedang tidur - tiduran di sofa...

Mary: *gebrak pintu sambil bawa-bawa brosur* MINNA-SAN BUAANGUUNN! *goyang - goyangin seto sampe mati* LIAT! GW MENANG BINGO(?) BWT KE PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS 2 MALEM! *OOC mode*

All Chara : Beneran ?! Pemandian air panas ?! Enak tuh !

yang cowo pada mikir yang jorok jorok ( dihajar chara laki laki ) yang cewe pada mikir enaknya pas liburan di pemandian air panas

Agnes: eh? Artinya... Kita harus beli baju renang dong?

Edea: palak aja si Len juga dpt sejuta.

Ene: pemandian! Pemandian! Pemandian!

Tiz: eh, tunggu...

Ringabel: ba-baju renang?...

Elef: a-artinya...

...

Tiz+ringabel+elef+seto+konoha+kuroha+kano: *nosebleed*

Agnes+Edea+Misia+Mary+Ene+Kido+Azami : jangan berpikir yang macam macam ! *ngluarin death glare*

Len : sorry , duit gua udh abis ~

Len : jadi kalian beli sendiri ~ maaf ya ! *kabur*

Mary: ah, tp kata disini mah pemandiannya dipisah tembok kok! Tenang aja-

Agnes: RINGABEL SITA TRIPOD 3 M-NYA TIZ SKRG JG.

Tiz: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

Ringabel : Ha'i ! *nyita tripod 3 M tizz*

Tizz : *nangis darah(?) + jilat jilat lantai (?)*

AgnesEdea : Good Boy

Kuroha: *bisik2* broh, setuju untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun soal pembolong tembok yg kemaren kita beli di lelang(?) Yutabh(?)?

Konoha: *bisik2* untuk sekali ini aku harus setuju denganmu, wahai(?) Saudaraku.

Kuroha: *bisik* jadi? Lu ngincer Ene?

Konoha: lu sendiri? Ngincer sape?

Kuroha: dah lah gw nyerah ma Emi yg nge ship gw ma' Azami.

Konoha: AHAHAHA BROH LU JD SUKA SAMA AZA-

kuroha: *nutup mulut konoha* SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

Konoha : *baca mantra (?)*

Kuroha : *bisik bisik* lo bego atau apa sih ?! Kalau ketawan kan gua yang malu (?)

Konoha : *masih baca mantra (?) *

Kuroha: ((ni saudara gw goblok ato apa sih baca matra trus)) OKELAH GW GA MAU KALAH!(?) *baca Sutra ((sutra buddha maksudnya))*

Tiz: kalian ngapain? Ikutan! (?) *baca lirik lagu Kimi wa boku no kibou*

Ringabel: Tiz! Lw ngaapapin? Ikutan lah! *baca iklan(?)*

Seto: ikutan! *baca spell fire yg dgn tidak elitnya membuat kano diseruduk bola api*

Elef: *baca doa supaya dia nggak dibikin shota atau tsun (?) Lg*

Kano : *baca mantra buat ngutuk Seto gegara diseruduk bola api*

Para chara cewe : eh ? Gimana nih ?! Len abis duitnya ! Kita ga bisa beli baju renang baru !

Mary : Iya ! Masa gua harus pake baju renang gua yang udah kendor (?) ! *OOC*

Semua chara cwok: *kita dicuekin* *hyuuuu-DUERRR(?!) (Ternyata Seto ngebikin bola api lg)*

Misia: elu mending baju renangnya cuma kendor! Gw? Udh robek abis dirobekin sama si elef gara2 marah dipakein bikini sama heika revo!

Revo: HEH HEH KOK GW?!

Misia : Lah ! Emang lo yang bikin si Elef marah ! Liat ! * nunjukin foto Elef pake bikini dan revo ada sedang memakaikan * lo mau ngelak apa lagi hah ?!

Para chara boys : *gosong* Seto ! Sini lo !

Revo: UANJIR LU KAGAK SADAR APA TUH 'REVO' TINGGI?! ITU CUMA THANATOS PAKE WIG GW SUMPAH.

Elef: THANATOS-JIJI-UE SIALAAN!

MuPhi : Wuaaa O_O ternyata , tuan muda seme ! XD

Thanatos : UANJIR ! Fitness (?) Lo !

Revo: ARTINYA ITU HIVER!

Θανατοζ: TP YG RAMBUTNYA PALING MIRIP SAMA LU KAN MARCHEN!

Elef: Jgn liatin rambut! Rambutnya heika mah mahluk hidup!

Revo: APAAA?! GOSIP DR MANA ITUUHH?! *dan pertarungan (?) Sengit anatara revo dan karakter yg diperankannya berlanjut...*

semua chara: kita dicuekin...

Mary : Ahhhh ! Kalian ini ! Bukan ngebahas perlengkapan buat pemandian air panas malah bertengkar gegara foto Elef pake bikini !

Seto : Mary - chan jadi OOC O_O

Momo: iya tuh, jgn2 dunia mau kiamat ?! (?).

Kido: GYAAA GAWAT KALO GITUU! *bawa2 lilin(?)* *jatoh* *lilinnya ngebakar karpet*

Ene: GYAAA! WOIWOI SINGKIRIN EPOT(?)NYA DARI KARREt GW BISA IKUT KEBAKKAAARR!

Kido: GYAAA GYAAA GYAAA! *nyemprotin fire extunguisher k mana2*

Mary: KUEEHHH! ADA KRIM KUEHH! (?) *mata berbinar2 setelah melihat busa fire extinguisher yg kyk krim*

Momo: KYAAA PEMADAM KEBAKARAN TE BRP?! 0000?!

Agnes: EDEA EDEA CEPET CARI CROWN BLACK MAGE KITA PERLU WATER SPELL!

Edea: EEHH?! Tu-tunggu! Nyarinya dimana?!

*ting tong*

Hibiya: *buka pintu bareng hiyori* kami pulang belanja...-NGAPAEN KALIAN?! *semua chara cwek masih panik, chara cwok pd masih baca mantra*

*dan revo dan karakternya masih berantem*

Shintaro : ASTAJIM (?) ! Kalian ngapain aj ! Sampe ni markas jadi lautan api (?) ! Panggil Mbah Rewok (?) !

Hibiya : Iya ! Ayo cepet ! Nanti keburu kebakar semua !

Momo : Woi ! Revo dan Characternya ! Kalian masih sempet berantem !

Shiro+Emi: AAHH! UDH2 CEPETAN KE PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS SANA! *narik background sampai berubah dan semua chara serentak memakai yukata jepang dan sedang berada di depan pemandian.*

Momo:... What the-

Revo: What the f*ck-

Tiz: ... WTF JUST HAPPENED?!

Emi + Shiro : ehehehe ! Ini jurus special Emi dan Shiro bernama BUM BUM BLEDAR ! (?) Yang bisa mebuat tempat dan pakain berubah seketika , kaya klinik tong fang (?)

Shiro: Udah! Cepetan sana nyebur ke pemandian air panas! *ngangkut Tiz bareng Emi dan diceburin ke pemandian dari atas gunung Everesetokodok (?)*

Tiz : *tenggelam*

Emi : Tizz terlempar dan tak bisa ngambang lagi (?)~

Shiro : Tizz tenggelam dalam lautan air panas (?) ~

Emi : Tizz kehabisan nafas dan tak tau arah jalan hidup (?) ~

Shiro : tizz tanpa agnes butiran pasir (?) ~

Tizz : Lo berdua nyumpahin gua mati ?!

Shiro+Emi: kalo iya nape #JLEB

Tiz : Wuaaaa ! Agnes tolong gua ! Nanti gua disedot penyedot air (?) !

*sementara itu di pemandian wanita* *cewek2 lg ganti baju* *readers mulai berpikiran yg ecchi2 #plak*

Agnes: hm? Tadi ada yg manggil?

Ene: Nggak.

Agnes: oh. *nyuekin tiz*

*sementara itu di pemandian laki laki*

Tizz : *berendam dengan setengah tenggelam (?)* 2 author itu menyebalkan ! Eh ? Konoha , Kuroha kalian ngapain ?

Kuroha : Sssst ! Diam !

Ringabel: astajir itu... Pembolong tembok?

Tiz: kalian jauh lebih niat daripada gue... *ngeluarin teleskop*

Kuroha : Iy dong !

Kano : Woi ! Ikutan lah ! *ikut ngintip*

Seto : gua mah ga , kan Seto anak ( tidak ) baik

Konoha: Hallaaaahhh sok alim lu pdhl sendirinya udh ngelirik2 gitu

Seto: i-ini mah mau ngeliatin Ma- eh, ma-maksudku Nyamuk(?)!

Kuroha : Udah lah ! Lo mah ga usah ditutup tutupin ! Nyamuk kan kecilll ! Mary kan besar (?) !

Konoha : Iya !

Seto: Mary mah nggak besar! yang besar mah dadanya Mom- *nutup mulut*

Kuroha: ...

Konoha: ...

Tiz: ...

Ringabel: ...

Kano: ...

Hibiya: Se-seto... Ternyata...

Seto : E-eh , dengerin dulu penje-

Hibiya : ga ada lagi penjelasan ! Bilang aja lo beli edisi special edition ecchinya Momo (?) ! Ga bagi bagi lo !

Semua chara ( min Hibiya ) : *cengo*

Hiyori: *tiba2 lompat ke pemandian pria dengan baju dragon Armor* *readers kecewa hiyori udah pake baju #plak* APA? HIBIYA PGN MAJALAH ECCHI MOMO-NEE? BUKAN GW?

Hibiya : E-eh ? Lo napa kesini ?! Lgan majalah lo kan ga ada ! Lo kan bukan artis !

Chara cowo : Pergi lo ! Ini bukan tempat lo ! *nendang hiyori ke langit teratas (?)*

*para cewek melihat Hiyori terbang pake senter(?) Ke langit malam*

Agnes: oh ada bintang jatuh !

Edea: ayo buat permintaan! Semoga Ringabel gak jadi pervert lagi!

Agnes: yang sama juga harus berlaku u/ headcanon gaje Tiz disini...

Mary: semoga Seto makin mirip kodok!

Momo: semoga hibiya-kun makin dihajar hiyori!(?).

Ene: semoga konoha dan kuroha makin akrab sebagai saudara!

Kido: semoga.. Ka-kano... *bisik2*

Azami: ...

Mary: nenek minta apa?

Azami: GYAAA GW NGGAK MINTA SUPAYA KUROHA- *nutup mulut* *bkushing*

Mary: GUYS-GUYS BREAKING NEWS AZAMI BAA-SAN SUKA SAMA- *mulutnya ditutup azami*

Azami : Mary ...

Mary : i-iya baa-san

Azami : jangan bilang siapa siapa soal itu !

Chara cewe ( min Azami dan Mary ) : tadi mau bilang apa ?

Azami : E-engga kok , yakan Mary ?

Mary : i-iya (kalau baa san marah aku bakal jadi batu (?) Nih )

*sementara itu di pemadian pria*

Kuroha: HATCHII!

Konoha: *akhirnya nyerah dan mandi gara2 pembolongnya ga jalaan*lu nape?

Kuroha: nggak tahu

Konoha : *smirk* ehehehe .. Jangan jangan ... Azami lagi ngomongin lo ...

Kuroha : *blush* E-eh ?! Lo tau darimana ?! Lo kan bukan peramal kaya Mbah Suike (?)

Konoha: gw tahu karena dia tiba-tiba bilang gitu *nunjuk ke Revo, Elef, Hiver dan Marchen yang lagi bertapa pake jenggot palsu dan berpakaian ala mbah SwiggitySwagSwaggerImErenF*ckingJaeger(?)*

Kuroha : ... What the - LO PADA LAGI NGAPAIN ?! *capslock jebol*

Elef : Amitaba amitaba (?) ...

Revo : Syukur kepada Allah , Syukur kepada Allah (?)

Marchen : Allhamdulilah , Allhamdulillah (?)

Revo: ini namanya 'bertapa'. Ente nggak tahu?

Hiver: wah kampungan sekali anda, monsieur (?).

Marchen: Saa, Uttate Goran.(?).

Elef: siah lah np coba cuma kostum gw yg dipakein bikini gw benci kalian...

Revo: balik bertapa sana!

Elef: amitaba amitaba...

Hiver: Sekaaaaiii de ichiban o hime sama! *malah nyanyi*

Elef: Hades ksifus, Elefseus, Kagak hapal, lirik laguna~(?) *nyanyi lagu sendiri tp kagak hapal*

Kuroha : daripada lo pada kaya gitu , mandi sono ! Bau sampah (?) Tau !

Para pendeta nyasar (?) : Apa lo kate ?! Kita bau sampah ?! Lo aj kali ! Kita kan tadi berendam dengan wangi semerbak bunga bangkai (?)

Kuroha: MANDI TUH MUSTINYA DI GOT! (?)

Konoha : Sesat lo ! Mandi tuh harusnya di panci berminyak panas yang ada BBQnya (?) !

Kuroha: SETUJU BROH! *tos sama konoha(?)*

Shintaro: ni kembar udh bego...

Hibiya : mungkinkah ini pertanda kepala mereka kemasukan uleterror (?) ?

Shintaro: tidak, ini pasti bakteri hibiyanin sp. (?) Yg dibawa hiyori dari thn 3000 SM (?)

Hibiya : mungkin juga sih ... Ngomong ngomong dari tadi perasaan seto diem terus sejak abis ngerendem

Tiz: ah bukan diem dia mati mimisan (?) Gara-gara ngebayangin Mary di sebelah.

Ringabel : mungkin aku harus menggunakan magic setokodokfuture (?)

Hibiya : lah , emang tuh magic buat apa -"

Elef: buat membuat dunia terbalik dan gempa(?).

Marchen: itu mah magic lu, Tokyo Elef Elef transform(?)!

Elef : eh , iya ya

Kano : Sebenernya dari tadi kita ngapain ya disini ? Perasaan udah mandi sekitar 2 ( Shiro + Emi : Da helll !) jam deh

Ringabel: namanya berendem tuh harus dinikmatin broohh~ rileks atuh~

Kuroha : ya sih ... Masalahnya ini air panas bro ! Liat ! Kulit kita tuh udah merah semerah darah (?) Ginii !

Tiz : lah , bukannya berendem di minyak panas lebih panas lagi ya ? Harusnya kan lo kuat

Hibiya: dah ah terserah kalian gw kelua- *buka pintu* *tiba2 ada Momo cuma pake anduk* *tutup pintu* ... APHA?!

Shintaro : Hibiya , ada apa ?

Kano :iy , jangan jangan ada nenek gayung (?) Di depan pintu

Hibiya: ADA SETAN.

Momo: *buka pintu* APAAN LU ANAK SUNDAL(?) SIALAAN!

*mukul hibiya pake gayung*

Shintaro : Woi ! Momo ! Lo nyadar ga sih ?! Ini tempat ngerendem buat laki laki !

Momo : *blush* Gomenasai ! *lari secepat kilat(?)*

Tiz:... Geblek apa - apaan tadi?

Ringabel: pertukaran dimensi?

Revo: time loop!

Kuroha: fenomena BBQ gosong!(?).

Hibiya+Shintaro: *frontal+datar* nggak, momo cuma buta arah.

Kano : hibiya kesenengan tuh ! Momokan cuma pake handuk ! Ufufufufu (?)

Shintaro : Awas kalau lo berani macem macem ma adik gua hibiya *sister complex*

Hiyori: *background lagu ala sinetron* hi-hibiya... Kau... KAU JAHAT! *PLAK!*

Hibiya: ko-kok gw?!

Hiyori : kan lo yang ngoleksi majalah ecchi momo nee , suka sama momo nee , sama ngehianatin aku ! Dan baru aj liat momo nee cuma pake anduk *nangis bombay*

Hibiya: ATUH JGN NANGIS ATUH NTAR GW DIMARAHIN!

Konoha: yak, mari cuekin. Tiz, gimana syuting BDFF nya?

Tiz: gitu deh, ceunah katanya aktingku terlalu polos tapi lumayan... Dan kata gue, Agnes pas di versi Inggris ngomongnya Alay-

Agnes: *lempar sabun baja(?) Ke kepala Tiz dari sebelah* MAU NGOMONG APA TADI LU, SORA?!

Tiz : ga kok ! Tapi gua paling seneng pas ngeliat agnes pake baju bonus itu *muka mesum*

Agnes : ngelempar barbel (?)* pervert !

Konoha : buset dah lo tiz -"

Ringabel: geblek lu dasar-

Tiz: APA LU BONUS KOSTUM LU JAUH LBH TERBUKA PASTI EDEA NOSEBLEED SKRG!

Edea: *darah nosebleednya kelihatan dari atas tembok pemisah*

Ringabel : kan yang ngedesain bukan gw ! Emang lo pikir enak apa ?!

Tiz : I don't care , yang pasti lo yang pake kan ? Ahahahaha ! Edea juga pasti kaget sampe nosebleed gitu !

Edea : *makin banyak nosebleed*

Revo+hibiya: untung gw ga ada foto baju ane-

Konoha: *nunjukin foto revo pake apron maid dan Hibiya pake baju bunny playboy bekas di wonderland*

Kano : wuahahahaha !

Kuroha : bro , lo dapet tuh foto darimana ?

Konoha: gue nyuri kameranya Tiz.

Tiz: EH?! *ngecek tas kamera*

konoha: ayo ayo dibeli dibeli-

Revo: *nembakin-*coret* ngelempar meriam bekas konser Moira ke Konoha*

Hibiya: ngelempar buku hardcover 1000 lembar kyk punyanya spongebob(?) Yang dibakar spellnya Seto ke arah konoha*

Kuroha : poor konoha

Konoha : lo td bilang apa ?! *megang BBQ*

Kuroha : Ngga kok ! Eh minta dong BBQ gosongnya(?) !

Konoha: yak, mau brp gan?(?).*ngeluarin penggorengan*

kuroha: 10!

Konoha: oke, bos(?)

Ringabel : woi ! Tuh penggorengan dari mana ?! Lo kaya doraemon (?) Aj !

Konoha : kan gua konodora (?) !

Kuroha: BBQ-BBQ bambuu! (?)

Hibiya : ehm ... Ada ga rasa es krim (?) ?

Shintaro : gua mau yang rasa ... Tawar (?) Ada ga ?

Konoha: Ada donk, gan! Mau melon, sirsak, gosong, tawar, es krim, bahkan RASA AGNES *semua ngelirik ke Tiz* pun ADA, GAN!

Tiz: *mati nosebleed*

Agnes: *ngelempar pedang dari sebelah* SIALAN LU PEDOPANUU!

Konoha : ahahaha ! Ini cuma bisnis (?) Kok agnes ! Oh ya satu lagi ! Ada rasa EDEA ! *semua ngelirik ke ringabel*

Edea : Woi ! Pedopanu ! Jangan bawa bawa gua !

Ringabel: UANJIR PEDOPANUUU!

Konoha: yak! Ada yg mau beli rasa Momo? Atau rasa YETI? Rasa Pikachu?(?) Rasa... Mist?

Raguna: *ternyata dari td sembunyi di langit2 sbg ninja* *nosebleed*

Kano : ehm ... Ga ada rasa Kido ?

Hibiya : gua pesen yang es krim aj ! *sambil nahan nosebleed*

Shintaro : gua yang tawar !

Raguna : *turun* emang rasa mist tuh gimana ?

Konoha: palingan rasanya SAMA ketika kau MENIKAH sama Mist di MALAM PERTAMA.

Raguna: *mati*

*sementara itu di rumah Mist*

Mist : HACHI ! Ada yang ngomongin gua ya ?

*balik ke pemandian*

Konoha : gimana ? Mau beli Raguna ?

Tiz: Ragunanya udh mati tuh #datar

Konoha : *smirk* lo sendiri ? Mau beli yang agnes ?

Tiz: KONOHA BIKININ GW YG STROBERI TANPA BANYAK CEKCOK LG *blush* KALO NGGAK GW BUNUH LO PAKE CROWN SWORD MASTER

Konoha : oke bos (?) ! Sebentar ya ... Perlu waktu 30 ( emi + shiro : lama amat ?! ) Menit buat manggang

Link: *tiba2 dateng* hm? Udh ada orang toh?

Ringabel : udah dari tadi kaliii .. Lo ketinggalan kereta (?)

Link: he?

Konoha: yo gan ada BBQ rasa Zelda lho!

Link: UANJIR GW KYKNYA SALAH MASUK KE PEMANDIAN ORG GILA!

Semua chara cowo : Sialan lo link ! Kita ga gilaa *ngelemparin link pake BBQ (?)*

Semua chara cewe : * dari sebelah* Wuahahaha ! Ngelawak lo link !

Link: *akhirnya ikutan berendam jg* terus... Ente-ente (?) Ini sape?

All chara : orang :v

Link: -_-

Hibiya : masa harus ngenalin satu satu -"

Link: ya iya dong! Emang kalian kagak diajarin sama mama-*coret* pembuat kalian apah?! Nintendo selalu ngajarin gw buat sopan! Emang Revo, Yokoyan, Square Enix sama Shinzen no Teki-P nggak ngajarin kalian?!

Revo: mas mas gw ada disini orgnya oi

All chara : tanya ke pembuatnya dong :v

Shintaro: okeh, ini namanya pedogot(kuroha), pedopanu(konoha), kurcaci biru(hibiya), itu disitu si mata kasipitan (?) (Kano), itu si Kibou (Tiz), itu si rambut ngagulung (Ringabel) dan gue HeroMerah

Link: gue Link. Jangan disamain sama Linknya Hero of time, Link wind waker ataupun Link lain, gue Link yang maen di Skyward Sword sama Twilight Princess. *ngulurin tangan*

semua chara : *nyalamin tangan link bersamaan* *ngebuat link terbebani (?)* *link tenggelam*

Link: GUEBLUEK SIAH KKALEANN! *ngangkat Tiz dan Kuroha lalu diceburin ke bag pemandian yg paling panas*

Tiz : *byurrr(?)* lah ? Kok gu- PUANAS !

Kuroha : Fantastic (?) ! Rasanya kaya berendam di minyak (?) Panas !

Link: ni org bego ya? *nunjuk k kuroha* *udh pake handuk bareng yg lain*

Shintaro: begitulah...

*di pemandian cewek*

Ene: bagian cowok berisik ya...

Kido: iya...

Zelda: paling-paling si Link ngajak berantem lg

Mary : mungkinkah karena harapan seto jadi mirip kodok (?) Terjadi ?

Ene : ga mungkin lah !

Kido : udah udah mending kita lanjut ngerendemnya

Zelda: ((gw sama sekali nggak ngerti ni orang ngomongin apa...))

Kuro : *dateng* eh , ini tempatnya , Lynette ! Cepat masuk !

Lynette : Baik kuro - chan !

Kuro : *ngeliat Zelda* kamu bingung soal yang mereka bicarain ? Mereka tadi bicarain soal permintaan mereka pas hiyori terbang ngegunain senter (?) Dan mereka kira bintang jatuh

Zelda : ( What the ?! Nih orang bisa baca pikiran ?! ( Kalau mau tau abilitynya Kuro , baca di fict Kagome kagome another story *plak*)) GYAAA(?) SI AUTHOR MUNCULIN CHARA BARU LG!

Kuro : Eh ? Gua sama lynette tuh disuruh author gaje emi ( Emi : Baka OC ! ) Kesini , sekalian pengen ngerendem , kami OCnya Emilia Frost

Lynette : iya !

Inchisa: Terus?! Gue jg OC-nya Shiro tp blom ada penjelasannya di profil!

Kuro : lo pikir gua iya -" , gua sama OC author lain juga belom ada di profil gegara si author males ngetik -"

Inchisa: ya udah. Hai readers gw OCnya Shiro, umur 19 thn, warna kesukaan hitam, dan gue dan saudara kembar gue, Sonne punya adek namanya Malvern sama Griffith. Yoroshiku omegaishimasu.

Kuro : Kalau gitu gua juga deh , hi readers , gw OCnya Emi , umur gua 20 , Nama panjang gua Kuro Shirayuki , temen deket gua Lynette yang di dalem tubuhnya ada Clairence penjaga alam , temen OC gua yang lain tuh Melody , Shiyuki , Alexo , Reika , dan masih banyak , yoroshiku omegaishimasu .

Inchisa : tunggu, lu cowok?

Kuro : Gua cewe woi -"

Lynette : ahahaha ! Kuro kena lagi ! Padahal rambut kamu panjang , dada kamu tepos sih !

Inchisa: oh bagus soalnya ini pemandian wanita...

Sonne: lu mending! Inchisa selalu dikirain cowok dan dibilang cakep pdhl bajunya bikin pusar kelihatan!

Kuro : untung masih ada yang lebih parah (?) Dari gua *naruh death scythe (?)*

Lynette : e-eh , Kuro chan , mending kamu taruh deh scythenya kamu , inikan pemandian

Kuro : Ah , kebawa , beentar gua taruh dulu *keluar*

Inchisa: udah ah berendam aja kali... *buka baju #readersmulaimimisan #plak*

Lynette : aku juga ah *buka baju * *dan ternyata ... Pake baju renang ! * *readers kecewa *plak**

Sonne: UDAH - UDAH! INI NAPA JD FANSERVICE! KE PEMANDIAN COWOK AJA SANA, SHIRO, EMI!

Shiro+emi: oke - oke...

Emi : eh ? Bukannya gua sama lo cewe ya shiro ? harusnya kita kan ga boleh ngintip...

Sonne: *sigh*

Shiro : ehm ... Gimana kalau kita suruh para chara pindah ke tempat rendem campuran ? Gimana ?

Emi: oke. *nyetikin jari*

Tiz: HATCHII! Kok kyk ada yg ngomongin ya?

Emi : *teriak dari sebelah* hoi ! Cowo cowo ! Sekarang juga pindah ke tempat rendem campuran !

Chara cowo : Yesss !

Chara cewe : What the ?!

Shiro: BUKAN MAKSUD KAMI DIEM AJA DISANA!

Chara cwo: yaaahh...

Chara cewe : Arigatou Kami sama ...

Lynette : huuh .. Untung aj ga jadi campur , kalau ga , si alexo udah kesenengan , diakan .. Ughh , Mesum

Sonne: setuju

Kuro : *dateng * gua balik ... *ngeliat satu per satu ke orang di sekitar* ehm .. Tadi hampir aj ya kita digabung ma cowo ? Itu bisa gawat , buat lo apalagi Sonne ...

Inchisa: *mukul kepala kuro pake gayung* YAH SORI DEH KALO BADAN KEMBARAN GW LEBIH BAGUS DARI GW!

Kuro : Wadaw ! Bukan woi ! Kalau si alexo sampe liat si Sonne , bisa bisa dia napsu !

Lynette : iya ! Bener tuh ! Kan si alexo tuh playboy + pervert

Inchisa: hallah kalo liat lu mah nggak akan nafsu kalehh #nancep #datar #frontal

Kuro : gua justru bersyukur ga bisa bikin dia napsu ! Masalahnya , dia tuh tertarik banget sama yang namanya cewe feminim ! Ga kaya lo *ngejleb*

Lynette : gua aj selalu digodain , digodainnya berlebihan lagi -"

Inchisa: UANJIR KURO KITA NGOMONGNYA DI LAPANGAN YUK.

Sonne: n-nee-san... ((Inchisa itu lbh tua bbrp menit dari sonne))

Kuro : Ayo !

Lynette : Sonne ... Kamu disini aja ya sama aku ...

Sonne: setuju...

*Inchisa sama Kuro pake baju dan berantem di luar*

* di pemandian cowo*

Tiz : lo siapa ? Perasaan dari tadi nelpon cewe terus , ganti ganti pula ...

Alexo : ah ! Gua alexo , OC emi terkece dan terganteng (?) , cewe cewe pada nempel ma gua !

Malvern: hih Grif dia kayak lu.

Griffith: diem lu gw mah ditempelin cewek2 bukan karena suka!

Malvern: oh~ ya?

Alexo : Wuahahaha ! Tapi gua yang pasti jadi cowo terganteng disini !

Konoha : Percaya diri amat lo !

Malvern: sok buktiin! Gue yakin Griffith punya lebih banyak fans! Lu valentine dpt brp coklat?

Alexo: hmfhmfhmf tentu saja 27 dong!

Griffith: *nunjukin foto coklat valentine yg ada segudang* gue dpt 67 tiap tahun. Malvern: yap thn kmrn dia dpt 75.

Alexo : *cengo* Ughh .. Itu kan gara gara OC - OC cewenya Emi tuh pada ga demen ma gua ! Kata mereka gua tuh selera buat orang standar !

Malvern : ya ya ya , up to you lah

Konoha: aaahhh gila ah gw balik aja muka gw udh kyk colossal titan(?)!

Kuroha : setuju broh ! Kita kan udah ngerendem disini sekitar 5 ( emi + Shiro : Uandai ! ) Jam !

Ringabel : nikmati aj broh ~

Tiz : Ringabel -" lo udah stress ya ... Liat kulit lo ! Udah merah kaya gitu !

Ringabel: OH NO! Nanti Edea-chan jd nggak suka sama ente!

Edea: WOY KKEDENGERAN WOY!

Alexo : gua masih mau disini ~ Silahkan kalau kalian mau pergi duluan ~ guakan baru beberapa menit disini

Link: *make ocarina of time* *waktunya Alexo dimajuin 6 jam* tah udh 6 jam tuh mukamu merah

Alexo : Jahh , lo mah ! Melanggar peraturan perwaktuan (?) !

Link : biarin ~

Alexo : Eh , Woi , Malvern ! Griffith ! Kalian masih mau disitu ? Nanti kalian jadi cacing kepanasan (?) Loh !

Malvern: gue kan, Water mage... Kalo kita kepanasan gw tinggal bikin airnya lbh dingin...

Griffith: dan kalo kedinginan gw bisa panasin pake fire spell gw

Alexo : pamer , pamer , gua aj black mage ga sombong , huh , udah lah , males ribut ma 2 tikus (?) Ini !

Griffith: woi gw jg black mage oi

Malvern: wahahahahah tapi kan gw bisa spell sama pake long sword heheh

Alexo : ya udah , lgan kalian kalau disini terus bisa bisa kalian ditinggal emi ma shiro ... Oh ya , ini hadiah buat kalian * ngelakuin mantra dark surrounding * dengan spell itu kalian ga bakal bisa ngelakuin spell apapun , soalnya itu spell udah sampe level paling atas

*tiba2 spell-nya ke diffuse*

*ada Inchisa di dpn pintu berpakaian lengkap*

Inchisa: *megang kerah kuro* LU BERANI NYENTUH ADEK GW SEKALI LG...

Malvern: *bisik2* Inchisa-nee itu nguasain spell dark legendary dari kecil dan, sedihnya, dia itu agak overprotektif ke gw...

Kuro: GINI 'AGAK' YA?!

Lynette : *berseragam black white karena menguasai dark dan white magic jadi white mage sekaligus dark mage* Aaah ... Sonne ... Sepertinya kita sudah ga bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka ya ...

Kuro : Sorry aj ya ! Gua tuh ga kegenitan (?) Megang megang adik lo !

Sonne: *udh berpakaian white mage-nya dia* EEHH?! Kuro-san wa shotacon desu ka?!

Shintaro: EEHH?!

Konoha: Seme/Uke desu ka?!

Hibiya: astajir!

Malvern: GW BUKAN SHOTAA!

Tiz: wow shotacon! Foto! Lumayan bwt dijual!

Kuro : Bisa diem ga kalian ?! Gua lagi urusan ma si gender ganda (?) Ini ! *ngeluarin death glare + megang death scythe yang bikin orang orang di sekitar merinding*

Semua chara ( min inchisa + kuro ) : o-ok

Lynette : *bisik bisik ke Sonne* kuro chan tuh death master dan black mage legendaris ... Tapi gampang banget emosi

Sonne : *bisik bisik ke Lynette* iya ... Inchisa nee punya kekuatan black mage juga ... Mungkin mereka bakal jadi rival yang seimbang ya ...

Shiro: YAK YAK NP INI JADI DEBUT OC HE?! *nahan Inchisa*

Emi: MUSTINYA NI FIC TE KAGEPRO, TAUK?! *nahan Kuro*

Kuro : Dia yang salah !

Inchisa : Lo aj !

Emi : Hush ! Kalian ini ! Sesama tomboy yang mirip cowo harusnya nyadar dan ga boleh berantem ! *jleb*

*Inchisa dan Kuro langsung diem*

Kuroha: wah-wah sensitif bgt sama kata - kata tomboi...

Konoha : Iya ...

Ene : *meluk Konoha* Kasian juga ya ...

Kuroha: UANJIR ADA YG MESRA-MESRAAN DISINI!

Mary : Eh ?! Mana mana ?!

Seto : Bilang aj lo cemburu Kuroha ...

Konoha : Sono ! Lo sama Aza- ,

Kuroha : *nutup mulut Konoha* Just shut up , baka !

Mary: *tiba2 Shintaro nyalain bohlam di atas kepalanya (?)* *pura2 kepeleset* aduh sori! *dengan (sangat) sengaja ngedorong Azami*

Azami: GYAA- *jatoh ke arah kuroha, daaann...* *chu*

Azami: ...

Kuroha:...

Tiz: *motret*

Azami : *cepet cepet bangun* andai ! *blush* l-lo udah ngerebut first kiss sama second kiss gua !

Mary : Selamat ya baa-san ~ punya pacar baru ~

Azami: MARY GW SUMPAHIN LU KAGAK JADIAN SAMA SETO SIAH!

Mary : gpp ~ aku udah jadian kok sama seto kun

Seto : ahahaha , mohon restu(?)Nya ya

Azami: / *blushing*

Konoha : eh ? Kenapa si kuroha ? Dari tadi dia diem aj ...

Ene : ehm ... Konoha kun ... Dia tepar gara gara blushing terlalu lama dan nosebleed terlalu banyak ...

Tiz: *masih ngefoto2* nah, sekarang... *ngeluarin hp* *pip pip* *turururu turuuru* Halo? Mu? Phi? Gw dapet foto Kuroha Nosebleed lho... Iya... Oke... Brp? sama kayak biasa... 75... Ya... Oke... Jam 5? Oke"... Sip. Bye. *pip*

Agnes : Tizzzzz ! Lo ini ya ! Bener bener mencemari bocah bocah (?) Polos !

Tiz: Polos? POLOS? Mu sama Phi tuh Servant of Hades! Mrk umurnya udh seratus lebi- AGNES NP LU CUMA PAKE HANDUK!? *nahan nosebleed*

Agnes : E-eh ?!

Konoha : Agnes awas ! *numpahin ramuan (?) Kimia ke kepala agnes dan meresap ke otak (?)*

Agnes : U-um Tizz , mau ga jalan sama aku sekarang *blush*

Konoha : Oops ... Sorry , itu ramuan yang bisa membuat orang jadi tsundere ...

Tiz: A-Agnes?

Ringabel: Edea-chan mah udh Tsundere kan, my honey? *meluk edea* *dipukul*

Konoha : kalau mau balik lagi ke awal , harus dicium sama orang yang suka ma dia ...

Ringabel : huh , itu sih langsung juga bisa , kaya gini ! *nyium Edea di ... Bibir !*

Edea : *mukul pake pedang sword master (?)* *menjauh* Baka !

Tiz: A-Anjir kamu konoha! *nuangin ramuannya ke KUROHA* ups salah *kepeleset tiba2 jatoh k arah agnes* *kecium di bibir*

Agnes: ... *sadar* *cengo* *OOC mode on* APA2AN LW TIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ!

Tiz : Syukurlah Agnes kembali seperti semula !

Emi : Woi , woi -" jangan jadi sinetron lah -" , ah kuroha ketuangan ramuan ya , sebelum ganti latar (?) Tempat , sadarin dia dulu *dengan sengaja mendorong azami ka Kuroha dan .. Chuu DUAAR (?)*

Kuroha+azami: ... *mimisan* *tepar*

Shiro + Emi : cepet ganti latar ! * ngubah latar jadi di depan kamar masing masing *

*semua udh yukata* konoha: siip! Sekarang ayo- ZZzzzzzzZZZ *tidur*

Emi + Shiro : oh ya ! Semua berpasangan ya ! Misalnya Kano Kido gitu ya ! Kecuali yang ga punya pasangan boleh milih siapa pasangannya !

Shiro: ... He? *semua ternyata udah pada tidur kecapean*

Emi : tenang , Zene ! Rosie ! Bawa mereka ke kasur dan berpasangan !

Zene + Rosie : Ha'I Master !

Inchisa+sonne+malvern+griffith+Glacias+ShengHuo: Yei OC nya emi yg kerja kita nggak usaah~

Zene : *death glare* cepat bantu atau kalian akan di bom ...

Rosie : ehehehe ~ bantu ya ~ ^=^ kalau ga aku cambuk loh ~

Inchisa: *nyiapin spell legendary* JANGAN LU BERANI NYAMBUK ADEK GW !

Zene : he ? Kio ! Bantu gua !

Kio : ok , my cute Zene ~ *ngeluarin asap* *seketika OCnya Shiro tertangkap*

Zene : Liberon ! Segel kekuatan mereka !

Liberon : Ha'I , Zene san ... *nyegel kekuatan magic OCnya Shiro*

Rosie : ehehehe ~ gimana ? Gini gini kami tuh pernah ngebunuh 10 black mage dan white mage legendaris loh ~

OCnya Shiro: *udh ketiduran jg ternyata*

Zene+Kio: WOY DENGERIN ORG NGOMONG! TTATT

Rosie : Cepet Bangun ! *nyambuk OCnya Shiro* *OOC Mode

Zene : e-eh , Rosie kan biasanya manis , kok jadi sadis gitu ya ?

Konoha: udah - udah berisikk! Ngantuk!

Shiro + Emi : Skip time ! Pagi !

Link: *ternyata mainin ocarina of time bwt majuin waktu*

Emi : makasih ya link , udh majuin waktunya ~

Konoha : Woi ! Gua sama Ene belom tidur sama sekali (?) !

Link: *ternyata sambil mainin juga masih tidur*

*yg lain juga bangun sambil tidur(?)*

Shiro + Emi : Kalau begitu .. *ngambil toa dan teriak bersama* WOI ! BANGUN ! MBAH AYAM (?) UDAH BERNYANYI (?) TUH !

All Chara : Eh ?! Ada apa ?! Ada apa ?!

Emi : cepet sarapan ! Jangan lupa gosok gigi ! Kalau ngompol (?) Ganti spreinya !

All Chara : Iya , iya

Shiro : Semoga hari ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan ya ...

Emi : ya , berharap saja begitu

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana ? Gaje ? Emang gaje :v *plak

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ! XD

.

.

Oh iya ! Satu lagi ! Mohon Reviewnya !


	2. Gaje Days

Chapter 2 : Gaje Days (?)

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD Emi update ! Fictnya masih tetep berkolaborasi sama Shiro Arceus ya ! Daripada banyak cekcok , lebih baik langsung cekidot ke ceritanya ! XD

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Seluruh chara bukan milik Emi , OC dan fictnya milik Emi dan Shiro

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah para chara dan OC yang malesnya udah kaya orang pengangguran ( *dihajar semua chara dan OC*) mereka pun menuju ke WC...

Shintaro : Gua dulu ya yang mandi

Tiz : kaga ! Gua yang mandi , soalnya gua paling cakep ( Shiro + Emi : apa nyambungnya =.=)

Shiro + Emi : *dateng* heh heh ... Kalian enggak baca apa ?! Tuh *nunjuk tulisan di atas WC "Mohon antri (?)* sekarang cepet bikin 1 barisan !

Tiz: apah sejak kapan mandi harus ngantri coba *sweatdrop*

Emi : Sejak negara api menyerang (?) ! , sejak kita ada disini lah ! Udah lah ! Daripada banyak cek cok cepet mandi ! Siapa yang pertama ?!

Konoha: GUEEEHH! YANG ULTAH YG DULUAN DOONGG! *angkat tangan*

Ringabel : Ultah lo kan udah lama banget lewat !

Konoha: terus? Siapa lagi yg ultah selaen gw? Gw doank kan?

Levi: gue ultah tgl 25 woy

Kuroha : Lah ? Lo sejak kapan disini ? Jangan jangan ... Lo arwahnya Levi yang meninggal kelelep (?) Di pemandian air panas !

Ene: ini bukan Levi... Ini kan ustad Riva'i..(?)

Mary : B-bukan ! Itu tuh Mbah Susanti (?) Yang suka nyembur nyembur (?) Air ke got (?) Yang banyak bakteri hibiyanin. Sp (?)

Hibiya : GYAAA GAWAT!

Kido : Cepat ! Kita panggil pa haji Shuuya (?) Untuk menjinakan bakteri hibiyanin sp (?) Yang eksistensinya sangatlah biadab (?)

Pa haji shuuya (?): HIAATT! *ngepose kung fu(?) Jadi - jadian (?)*

Levi : Woi ! Sadar Woi ! Gua tuh LEVI dari SnK !

Semua chara : *krik krik krik* OH

Konoha : Lo ngapain ke sini ? Pergi aja ...

Ene : Iya ! Ngeganggu aja !

Kido : Pergi ! Jangan bawa virus titake (?) Ke kita semua !

Levi: naon pula itu?! *pergi*

Hibiya : Pyuh .. Untung belom nyebar ... Ngomong ngomong ... Siapa yang mau mandi duluan jadinya ?! Kita tuh udah berdebat hal ga penting ( Emi + Shiro : Lo bukannya juga rusuh -" ) selama 5 menit ( Emi + Shiro : 5 menit aja di omong -" )

*ternyata Agnes udah selesai mandi duluan*

Agnes: dah tuh siapa lg yg mau mandi?

All Chara : *cengo* astajim (?) ! Agnes ! Lo mandi ga bilang bilang (?) !

Agnes : lah , kalau gua bilang bukannya kalian bakal nahan gua -"

Edea: *ternyata selama ngomong tadi udah udh nyelinap dan selesai mandi juga* Setuju

Ringabel : Edea - chan mandi ga bilang bilang (?) , padahal kitakan bisa mandi bareng (*readers mulai mimisan *dihajar readers**) !

Ene: ANJIR TERNYATA! PANTESAN BDFF DIRATED M SAMA ESRB!

Edea: KAGAAAK!

Konoha : Udah lah ! Jangan bohong ! Bilang aj iya !

Edea: LU- PEDOPANU SIALAN! *tsundere mode on* *nampar konoha* *pergi sambil nahan blushing*

Sonne : eh , Lynette .. Kita mandi bareng yuk ...

Lynette: boleh aja... Kalau nungguin saudaramu selesai berantem sesama black mage kayaknya kita bisa nunggu 5 jam tuh

Sonne : ok .. Ayo masuk aja *masuk ke WC bareng Lynette*

Ringabel: ARGH SIAL KEDULUAN LG!

Tiz : Woi ! Sialan lo ! Main nyelip bagian orang aja (?) !

Konoha: LU sendiri?!

Link: *ternyata baru bangun, lalu td langsung mandi setelah lynette dan sonne* *nguap* huaahhh pagi... *udah mandi*

Shintaro : DA HELL ?! Lo udah mandi lagi ?!

Link: ha? Emang lu blom mandi? *masih ngeringin rambut pake handuk*

Shintaro : Belom ...

Link : Payah , masa sama orang yang bangun terakhir kalah ... Otak lo yang IQnya 168 dikemanain tuh

*JLEB

Shintaro: #mati.

Zelda: *udh mandi juga* Link cepetan ganti baju kita ada syuting Twilight Princess jam 10.

Link : ah iya

Kano : ckckck ... Anak rajin

Zelda: terus nanti katanya ada interview buat buku Hyrule Historia, terus nanti kamu ganti baju lagi buat syuting a link between worlds, dan kita harus jemput Link WW buat syuting wind waker HD dari rumahnya si Sonic. Jadi cepetan ganti baju!

Link: anjiirrrr sialannn kenapa kita kemaren malah kesini coba...

Zelda : Lah .. Orang kita kelempar (?) Kesini gegara si Cannon Ball (?)

Link: oalah iya ya kan si Ganon lagi nge fans (?) Sama cannon (?)

Zelda : Udah ! Daripada banyak cekcok ! Ayo kita siap siap !

Link: iya-iya sabar atuh... *make baju skyward sword* *nyari-nyari lacinya* WOY SIAPA YANG NYEMBUNYIIN MASTER SWORD GW?!

Zelda: EEHH?!

Para chara kagepro: *siul2 sambil sweatdrop*

Kuroha : hanya tuhan yang tau (?)

Link+Zelda+Ene+Mary+Kano+Kido+Hibiya: ((jelas-jelas keliatan ada pedang di belakang lu sama konoha... ))

Konoha + Kuroha : Kenapa pada ngeliat kesini ? *watados*

Link: lu goblok ato apa edan balikin pedang gw!

Kuroha : Eh ?! Bukan gua yang ngambil !

Konoha : Gua juga kaga !

Link: lah...

Hibiya: terus...

Kano: siapa yang ngambil? *suara-suara setan diputerin lewat radionya momo di belakang(?)*

Kunti Ayano(?) : Ihihihi .. Red is the hero (?) ! Gua yang ngambil

Link: HIIIIII!

Zelda: KYAAAAA SETAANN!

Shintaro: AMITABAAAHHHH (?).

Hibiya: UANJIR GYAAAAAA!

Revo: *baru aja selesai mandi bareng elef, marchen dan hiver* ada apaan?

Kano : Eta aya Kunti nyasar kana selokan (?)

Kido : *meluk Kano* Ha-hantu ...

Zelda: *.pingsan ketakutan*

Link: GEBLEK HANTU DARI MANA ENTE TE?!

Kunti Ayano (?) : Eh ?! Geblek ! Gua tuh Ayano ! Ayano !

Link: siapa juga gw kagak kenal!

Tiz+Ringabel: *dengan tenangnya keluar dari kamar mandi habis mandi*

Kunti Ayano (?) : Hoi ! Ringabel ! Tizz ! Tolong jelasin ke mereka gua siapa !

Tiz: GEH ADA SETAN! *kabur*

Kunti Ayano : Eh ! Tunggu !

Emi : *dateng* Cut cut (?) ! Kenapa ini ?! Tidak sesuai dengan naskah

Edea: ada naskah ya?

Shiro : Astajim (?) ! Lo buta atau apa sih ! Udah jelas ada disana ! *nunjuk ke kloset (?)*

Agnes: the f*ck =_=

Momo : eh ? Berarti tadi

Hibiya: tadi obaa-san BAB? (?)

Momo : bukan ! Berarti tadi yang dipake Revo buat ngelap lobang kloset tuh naskah !

Revo: apaan itu elef kok!

Elef: abis basah sih jadi pake aja tuh kertas

Marchen : Gua ga ikutan loh ! Gua ga ikutan loh !

Hiver: siapa juga yg bilang lu ikutan, monsieour?

Marchen : siapa aj boleh :v

Hiver: -_-

Emi : udah udah ! Sekarang udah waktunya kalian sarapan !

Semua: CEPET AMAT!

Ene: tapi... Link, Zelda, Revo, elef, hiver, marchen, tiz, ringabel, agnes sama edea udh pergi syuting...

Emi : ya udah ! Kalian sarapan aja tanpa mereka !

Shiro : yap !

Kuroha: pak minta BBQ 30!

Koki sewaan : Siiip ! Tunggu ya mas (?) !

Ene: ni koki dateng dari mana coba...

Emi : dari got (?) :v

Shiro: apah -_-

Emi : perasaan kita ga sewa koki deh Shiro , tuh koki darimana ya ?

Shiro: hm? Oh nggak kok itu cuma koki sewaan (?) Dari Y*kitate! Japan

Emi : Oh ... Ya sudah ! Kalian makan saja sono !

Semua chara: MAKAAAANNN! *lari kecepatan cahaya*

Emi : ckckckck ... Ternyata ya , di PV mereka keren keren , disini udah kaya pengemis kelaparan ( *dihajar semua chara*)

Shiro: kan mereka keren karena lagunya dinyanyiin IA mueheheh #plak

Semua Chara : *makan bereretan saking napsunya (?)*

Ene: WOY ITUH AYAM GW!

Mary: KAGAAAKK! GUEEE!

Konoha: BBQ GW SINIIN KALO NGGAK...!

Kuroha: SINIIN DULU SOSIS GW!

Emi : ckckckck ... Woi ! Kalian ! Stand makanan ada disitu malah berebut yang cuma ada di meja !

Ene: gue lg ga bawa uang.

Konoha: abis dipake jajan.

Kuroha: blom gajian (?). *lanjutin rebutan*

Emi : Hey ! Ini fanfict ! Makanan ya gratis

Semua Chara : MALES *ngelanjutin makan*

Emi : Ya udh , makanan kesukaan kalian padahal ada disitu semua , aku bawa pulang aja ya sama Shiro

Shiro: ... Mereka udh ngga ngedengerin...

Sonne: pada gila makanan...

Lynette : ga takut gendut apa ...

Kuro : Kayaknya iya ...

Zene : Kio ... Gua takut ma mereka deh , nanti gua ketularan virus gila makan (?) Nya mereka ...

Kio : Tenang Zene ... Selama sama gua lo aman kok *meluk Zene*

Zene : *blush*

Roisse : apa kita harus pakai mantra sihir Marlon ...

Marlon : Biarkan saja

Inchisa: *marah* *aura gelapnya keluar* ni anak minta gw bunuh apa...

Sonne: *bisik-bisik ke lynette* si shiro baru ngedesain chara cowok malvern sama griffith doang jadi Inchisa-nee belom di ship sama siapa-siapa...

Lynette : *bisik bisik ke Sonne* maksudnya mau bunuh siapa dia ?

Sonne: entah *sweatdrop*

Kuro : *ngelirik ke inchisa* *ngebaca pikirannya* Eh ? Si kelamin ganda rupanya cemburu ya ? Gua baru tau dia bisa cemburu

Inchisa: THATS IT. THAT'S. IT. SONNE AMBILIN SPEAR GUEH!

Kuro : Eh ? Lynette ! Ambilin magic sword gua !

Lynette+sonne: udah udah jangan berantem... *nahan inchisa sama kuro*

Kuro : gezz .. Nih anak yang nyari ribut duluan *nunjuk inchisa*

Inchisa : Lah kok gua !? Orang yang salah lo ! Kan lo yang mesra mesraan !

Kuro : Orang yang mesra mesraan Zene sama Kio kok ! *nunjuk Zene sama Kio yang lagi pelukan*

Inchisa : Ya lo berhentiin mereka do-

Shiro : *nutup mulut Inchisa* Udah udah ! Sekarang balik ke Cerita ! Nanti gua bikin chara cowo buat lo mesra mesrain !

Kuro : Tuh ! Denger master lo ! Bentar lagi lo ga jom-

Emi : *nutup mulut Kuro* Udah udah ! Nanti aja ngebacotnya ! Sekarang balik ke cerita

- back to story (?)-

Ene : Ah ! Kenyang !

Konoha : Iya ! Ene , pipi lo itu makin besar ! Jadi keliatan lucu ! *nyubit pipi Ene*

Ene : Apa ?! Gua ngegendutin ?!

Emi : bentar lagi juga kempes (?) Lagi ..

Ene : *ngempesin* ah , iya ya

Semua Chara ( min Ene ) : Lo balon ya Ene ?!

Ene : Woi ! Gua bukan balon ! Guakan emang ga bisa gendut !

Semua Chara Cewe : bagi tipsnya dong! (?) *mata bling bling*

Dan berakhirlah hari ini dengan ceramah dari Ene sang ratu diet (?)

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Ahahaha, maaf gaje ya, dan mungkin alurnya juga aneh QAQ, tapi... Mohon reviewnya ya XD


End file.
